


Emailing Along the Message

by reminiscence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Letter, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, ffn challenge: indigo league challenge, word count: 500-999 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Brendan stops by Wally's aunt and uncle's home, and the next thing on the agenda is to email Wally himself.





	

Hey Wally,

It's me, Brendan! How are you going? I bumped into your aunt and uncle in Verdanturf Town and where the heck were you? Your aunt and uncle are worried, you know. You should call home every once in a while, even if I know you've got that Kirlia of yours (and a few new faces by now?) to look out for you. How's that Skitty treating you? Still tripping everything that moves with her tail or is she getting better with that? She does pack a mean double-slap, so there's that.

Marshtomp's learned Mud Bomb, and that's been a messy experience. It was a blessing at the Mauville Gym since ground type moves are the only things super-effective against electric types… Though Slugma was great with that Magnemite and Magneton as well. Secondary typings can be a blessing in disguise, you know. I do wish I could replace Foresight with a more useful move though. Something defensive maybe. We'll get there eventually!

So whereabouts are you? Challenging gyms as well, now that you're feeling better? It's great to hear though I wish I didn't have to hear it from your aunt and uncle, you know. And they'd love to hear from you every now and then as well. They made me promise to tell you to call home _immediately_ if I ran into you – but I haven't. I'm sending you an email. Big difference, right? But you don't want your aunt and uncle – or parents for that matter – chewing you out like my parents do if I don't call them or send them emails once a day. Adults, right? What can you do? But they do worry, and I think they're a little extra worried because you said you weren't going far and then you disappeared off the map. I mean, I get you want to travel around with your pokemon and all the adults want you to stay in bed and rest and even Dad thinks being up and about is better for you, but now that you're out, you should let them know you didn't get crushed by those boulders in Rusturf tunnel or anything like that. Or poisoned by those Gulpin. Man, the amount of times I needed to rush my pokemon to the Pokemon Centre in Mauville City… And speaking of Mauville, they've really spruced the place up, you know.

But man, running off like that on your own adventure… Part of me wishes I'd gone and done that instead of being the good little bratty boy and waiting until my parents gave me the green light – but then again, they didn't give me a pokemon until they gave me said green light so that might have had something to do with it. And since my dad helped you catch your pokemon, he at least approves. And he's a Gym Leader, so his advice should bear some extra points. In any case, you're out now. They'll have a hard time tracking you down to drag you back, unless they go through the Pokemon Centres or tell all the Gym Leaders to be ready with Thunder Wave or something – and I doubt they'll do that. As I said, Dad's on your side – and maybe once you've travelled a bit and showed them you're doing well, they'll be happier too. But no need to make them worry needlessly, right? You're not the petty sort who'd let them stew – actually, you're _not_ the petty sort. Why the heck haven't you called or emailed them already? Don't tell me you ran out so fast you didn't take your PokeNav or something?

Whoops, didn't mean to spend all that time talking about your aunt and uncle. But there's really not much else to say about Verdenturf town. No wonder you ditched the place. So quiet! It's hard to train there too; too many pretty patches of grass and gardens to bother. I'm heading back to Mauville. And you wanted to challenge it before, didn't you? Did you try it this time? Those half-steel types are tough if you don't have a fighting, ground or fire type but maybe you can teach your Skitty dig! Or maybe you've caught a new member for your team – and you better not be keeping it a secret if you do!

Talk to you soon!

Brendan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Indigo League Challenge, Route 4 – write a letter to a friend  
> Diversity Writing Challenge, b7 – letter


End file.
